Rock Pigeon
The Rock Pigeon (Columba livia) is a member of the bird genus Columba, family Columbidae, doves and pigeons. The species is also known as the Rock Dove, which was the official name used by the British Ornithologists' Union and the American Ornithologists' Union until 2004, when they changed their official listing of the bird to Rock Pigeon. The domestic pigeon is this species, and escaped domestic pigeons have given rise to the feral pigeon. In common usage, this bird is often simply referred to as the "pigeon". Experimentation The birds have been used extensively as experimental subjects particularly in cognitive science. Cognitive science They have been trained to distinguish between cubist and impressionist paintings, for instance. In another project, pigeons were shown to be more effective than humans in spotting shipwreck victims at sea. Research in pigeons is widespread, encompassing shape and texture perception, exemplar and prototype memory, category-based and associative concepts, and many more unlisted here (see Pigeon intelligence and discrimination abilities of pigeons). Habitat perched on sea cliffs]] The Rock Pigeon has a restricted natural resident range in western and southern Europe, North Africa, and into South Asia. Often found in pairs in the breeding season but usually gregarious. Fossil evidence suggests Columba livia originated in southern Asia and skeletal remains unearthed in Israel confirm their existence there for at least three hundred thousand years. Its habitat is natural cliffs, usually on coasts. Its domesticated form, the feral pigeon, has been widely introduced elsewhere, and is common, especially in cities, over much of the world. In Britain, Ireland and much of its former range, the Rock Pigeon probably only occurs pure in the most remote areas. A Rock Pigeon's life span is anywhere from 3–5 years in the wild to 15 years in captivity, though longer-lived specimens have been reported. Characteristics with wild-type plumage characteristics]] The Rock Pigeon is 32–37 cm long with a 64–72 cm wingspan. The white lower back of the pure Rock Pigeon is its best identification character, but the two black bars on its pale grey wings are also distinctive. The tail is margined with white. It is strong and quick on the wing, dashing out from sea caves, flying low over the water, its lighter grey rump showing well from above. The head and neck of the mature bird are a darker blue-grey than the back and wings; the lower back is white. The green and lilac or purple patch on the side of the neck is larger than that of the Stock Dove, and the tail is more distinctly banded. These birds come in many different colours, dark grey, light blue/grey, brown, peach, grey and white, pure white and more. Young birds show little lustre and are duller. Eye colour of the pigeon is generally an orange colour but a few pigeons may have white-grey eyes. The eyelids are orange in colour and are encapsulated in a grey-white eye ring. The feet are red to pink. When circling overhead, the white underwing of the bird becomes conspicuous. In its flight, behaviour, and voice, which is more of a dovecot coo than the phrase of the Wood Pigeon, it is a typical pigeon. Although it is a relatively strong flier, it also glides frequently, holding its wings in a very pronounced V shape as it does. Though fields are visited for grain and green food, it is nowhere so plentiful as to be a pest. Reproduction The bowing courtship, when the metallic lustre of the neck is fully displayed, often takes place on ledges where Guillemots and Razorbills sit. The nest is usually on a ledge in a cave; it is a slight structure of grass, heather, or seaweed. Like most pigeons it lays two white eggs. The eggs are incubated by both parents for about 18 days. The nestling has pale yellow down and a flesh-coloured bill with a dark band. It is tended and fed on "crop milk" like other doves. The fledging period is 30 days. Domestication Rock Pigeons have been domesticated for several thousand years, giving rise to the domestic pigeon (Columba livia domestica). As well as pets, domesticated pigeons are utilised as homing pigeons and carrier pigeons, and so-called war pigeons have served and played important roles during wartimes, with many pigeons having received bravery awards and medals for their services in saving hundreds of human lives. Feral pigeon Many domestic birds have escaped or been released over the years, and have given rise to the feral pigeon. These show a variety of plumages, although some look very like the pure Rock Pigeons. The scarcity of the pure wild species is partly due to interbreeding with feral birds. Spread of disease Though feral pigeons are often associated with the threat of disease, this is actually a fairly recent idea. Pigeons have been associated with a variety of diseases, including histoplasmosis and cryptococcosis. In addition, pigeons do not spread West Nile Virus; though they can contract it, they do not appear to be able to transmit it. In fact, they are no longer monitored as an indication of the presence of the virus in the area (as crows still are). Pigeons are also at potential risk for carrying and spreading avian influenza, but have been shown to not carry the deadly H5N1 strain. Certainly pigeons, like any other wild animal, carry some risk of disease. They are known, in particular, to be susceptible to salmonellosis, tuberculosis, and ornithosis (None of these have been proven to be transmitted from pigeons to humans, however). It is wise, therefore, to use precautions when handling them. Extreme fear of pigeons is known as peristerophobia.Why do we hate pigeons so much? - BBC News 23 April 2007 Gallery Image:Blue Rock Pigeon I2 IMG 7877.jpg| In Kolkata, West Bengal, India. Image:Rock dove egg.jpeg|Egg, measured in centimetres Image:Columba livia nest 2 eggs.jpg|Nest with two eggs Image:Babypigeon.jpg|Newly hatched nestling and one egg Image:Columba livia 1 day old.jpg|Nestlings, one day Image:Stadttaube kueken.jpeg|Nestling, five days Image:Feral Rock Dove nest with chicks.jpg|Nestlings, about ten days Image:Columba livia 22 days old.jpg|Young bird, 22 days:- Note the beak is similar to that of the extinct Dodo. References Further reading *''Collins Bird Guide'' by Mullarney, Svensson, Zetterström and Grant ISBN 0-00-219728-6 * See also * Hill Pigeon (Columba rupestris) * Snow Pigeon (Columba leuconota) * Columba (genus) External links * *Some photographs of rock pigeons *BBC Life and Nature (from the BBC) *Pigeon and dove information *Pigeon and Dove info Category:Columba Category:Model organisms